


Visit in prison

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus goes and visits Gellert in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit in prison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Gellert sat on the bed staring at the wall. His memory twirled and whirled confused. Why was he here? Where was here? Where was Albus? Then his memory's speed up again. Albus had betrayed him. He had thrown him in here. 

In this prison. At the thought Gellert growled. Albus the one who was going to be there with him and help him betrayed him. Gellert had hunted the wand alone and got his prize. Then Albus toke the wand that he had worked to get. 

His memory speed down a little. He had to get to Albus house! He was going to be late. He scratched the wall. How could he get out? But it didn't move. Soon his newly grown nails snapped and blood smeared on the wall. 

Gellert ignored the blood and continued scratching. He had to get out Albus was waiting for him after all. He couldn't leave Albus to wait for too long. Besides they had to talk about the wand stone and- his mind slowed more. 

He looked around newly confused again. He was suppose to be at school right now learning more magic so why was he here? Was this a prank? Who had pulled it on him? His brain speed up in reaction to his anger after a moment. 

He had killed Ariana. He didn't want to. He was trying to scare Albus older brother a little. He would never leave the two of them alone. He was not even planing on hurting him. But the girl- Ariana had jumped in the way. 

Then again she would have died anyway. All there spells hit her at the same time. So it wasn't only his fault. His mind speed up just a little. He had left Albus. He felt bad and upset and just ran off. 

Now he was where ever here was and that was alone. His mind switch gears again and he continued on thinking slowly about his past and present.

********

Albus walked under the gate slowly. He words above his head 'for the greater good' had been strange to see again. But it did not matter. He came here for one reason. To see Gellert one last time before he died.

After going up and up to the top area Albus got to the cell he was in. He settled against the wall and watched. He knew what had happened. His mind kept switching. Gellert kept saying his thought out loud.

Albus answered his questioned quietly.  
He explained why he was here how it had happened why he couldn't come to his house anymore and so much more. Then Gellert got to the Ariana part. Albus face was covered in tears.

Gellert hadn't meant to do it. He never was going to hurt anyone. He was not as evil back then... But he still cast the spell. And then when he said it could have been the others Albus felt guilt.

It could have been him. He might have killed her it would have been his fault if he was never there she would be fine. Finally Albus sighed. "Good bye Gellert," he said before he spun around leaving never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> So readers did you like it?


End file.
